<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Killing me Softly by InfernumLilith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441814">Killing me Softly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernumLilith/pseuds/InfernumLilith'>InfernumLilith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book Writing, F/F, Friendship, Lilith - Freeform, Mary Wardwell - Freeform, Mary's viewing of Lilith, Queerplatonic Relationships, Songfic, book reciting, killing me softly by frank sinatra, marith, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernumLilith/pseuds/InfernumLilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary writes a book about Lilith's life and reads it to her in an attempt to show her that she is more than what she claims to be.<br/>Based on the song "Killing me softly" by Frank Sinatra.</p>
<p>My first attempt in writing a songfic. I am sorry in advance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith &amp; Original Mary Wardwell, Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Killing me Softly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I heard she sang a good song, I heard she had a style</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>and so I came to see her and listen for a while.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And there she was this young girl, a stranger to my eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lilith walked the path to Mary’s home with determination in her steps. In a way Mary’s little cottage and, more importantly, Mary had become something of a home for the tortured demoness. She never thought that she would connect with a mortal in such a spiritual level but after the troubled past between them, not to mention both of their stubbornness, they had managed to overcome both of Lilith’s fear and Mary’s insecurity forming something bigger than just a strong friendship; something that neither of them had ever experienced before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilith’s visits became a regular occurrence after that. The demoness had realized, with some surprise, that she enjoyed the company of this mortal immensely and apparently the feeling was mutual in Mary’s part. At first these particular visits usually consisted of Mary questioning Lilith about her life or witchcraft in general. The questions always originated from Mary’s infinite thirst of knowledge for the unknown but the demoness wasn’t bothered by it. If she was being honest she found it quite adorable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The concept of the visits changed after a particularly difficult day for Lilith. Mary, satisfied with everything she had learnt for the time being, looked into Lilith’s blue eyes and recognized the trouble and sorrow in them. The stubborn teacher was convinced that she could do something about it. So in an attempt to help Lilith forget and relax she came up with something they hadn’t done before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After fixing Lilith a glass of brandy, she pulled a book of poetry from her library and made herself comfortable on the other side of the couch. With a soft glance at the demoness, the teacher started reciting what was her favorite poem. Apparently Mary reading her favorite poetry while Lilith was relaxing on the couch with a glass of brandy in her hand and Mary’s sweet voice lulling her into a feeling of security, was something both women enjoyed so much that they established it as a weekly occurrence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The demoness knocked firmly on the door. It opened in a matter of seconds revealing the calming smile of Mary Wardwell. The teacher ushered her in after the exchange of heartfelt greetings and took her coat. Lilith watched her every move unable to contain a small feeling of uneasiness at Mary’s nervous fidgeting; all of which evaporated as soon as Mary opened her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve written a book.” She blurted out. Lilith’s look of surprise turned into a calming smile after the revelation.</p>
<p>“Oh. What is it about?” she enquired interested. Mary hesitated for a moment.</p>
<p>“I-I thought that we could read it together? It is not exactly a book; or at least not a long book. You could say that it is a biography… or a diary. No, not a diary. Maybe History? Or a book about Religion?” Mary was fully bubbling nervously now.</p>
<p>“Mary. Mary!” Lilith chuckled placing a hand on Mary’s shoulder. “I am sure whatever it is, it is beautiful. Would you mind reading it to me?” she asked with a soft smile, one that Mary matched with her own.</p>
<p>“Yes, of course. I would love to.” She nodded. Lilith took her seat on the couch and wrapped her delicate fingers around the glass that was prepared for her by Mary while Mary carried the book from her library to the couch. She opened it with trembling hands and glanced at Lilith nervously once more.<br/>“I am listening.” The demoness nodded with a calming smile and raised the glass to her lips taking a small sip.</p>
<p>Mary nodded clearing her throat and turning her gaze to the pages in front of her.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Strumming my pain with her fingers,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Singing my life with her words,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Killing me softly with her song,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Killing me softly with her song,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Telling my whole life with her words,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Killing me softly with her song</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“The story of one of the most powerful but tortured beings begins at the beginning of times.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilith’s eyebrows furrowed at that but she kept silent. Had Mary written about her? The thought warmed her insides better than a glass of brandy ever could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This woman’s stories are endless. They all differ to the context and the purpose behind her motives but the outcome remains the same. Some praise her while others fear her. You see, they all refer to her as a demon; even the woman herself calls herself that. But Lilith wasn’t always a demon and even when she became one, she was more than just that. She is the First Woman, the First Witch, the First Demon and the First Mother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilith froze. Mary had indeed written about her life. Her heart hammered in her chest when Mary continued. Now it was easy to understand why Mary had been so nervous earlier. The demoness glanced at her and realized that all that nervousness had evaporated into thin air. The woman was immersed into the book. Lost between the lines and stories she had written as if she was living them right at that moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilith stared at her, listening to her strong, full of emotion voice that seemed to drown everything out. She was entranced by it. Mary’s voice didn’t stutter or waver. She was firm, giving Lilith the idea that she believed what she wrote to the core.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her blood pumped into her veins when Mary described her as a powerful independent witch. The demoness never saw herself as the victim. She had done too many “evil” deeds to be described as a victim. But Mary insisted. According to her, Lilith had been manipulated by the only man she had ever loved; manipulated by fake promises of power and respect and all that she deserved. The demoness wasn’t naïve. She knew that she was manipulated by Lucifer time and time again but there was never anyone who sided with her before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And Lilith, blinded by the fake promises of God’s Fallen Angel, followed him down the path to her soul’s destruction…”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I felt she found my letters and read each one out loud.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“It had started with the birth of Lucifer’s army; an army that was created with the use of Lilith’s body. Every creation took a fragment of her humanity and her soul with it. That was the price she had to pay. But the First Woman didn’t mind. It brought her closer to Lucifer every time. At least that was what she thought.” Lilith didn’t dare to move or interrupt Mary. The way Mary described it was exactly how Lilith saw it but she had never told her. So how did Mary know?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before she had the chance to ponder it longer Mary continued. “Throughout the years Lilith had helped Lucifer create the Hordes of Hell.” According to Lilith that had left her soulless and cold-hearted and even though that was what she expected to slip from Mary’s lips, it never came. To her surprise Mary had a completely different theory than Lilith.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No matter how hard Lucifer tried to obliterate Lilith’s humanity and soul through those births, he was unable to do so. In all of his intelligence he failed to consider that no matter the consequences of said creations, the creatures were still Lilith’s children. He failed to consider the love a mother could harbor for her children, her own creations. But he was only a man. He could never know. Lilith cared for all of them and wept in the privacy of her room for any demon that was taken away either by God’s or Lucifer’s hand. The affection she cherished for the creatures of darkness was what had saved her soul in the end. Without her even realizing it.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>I prayed that she would finish but she just kept right on.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She sang as if she knew me in all my dark despair</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Lilith, in all her lifetime, craved little. Those who called her a demon thought it was the destruction of human kind and their God. Those who called her their Dark Lady thought it was power. But I got to know her. Those were never the things she craved. You see, she went after the humans after Lucifer filled her head with ideas and after explicit orders by Satan himself.” Mary could fill her eyes brimming with tears. Reading it out loud felt as painful as writing it.</p>
<p>“As for power, there was a time in her life that she was ready to leave everything behind and run away with a man. A mortal man at that. She was one step away from abandoning Lucifer and his power for a chance to the life she wanted. But once again Lucifer destroyed her plans with all the cruelty he was capable of. So no. Power wasn’t something she craved either.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilith looked up in surprise. She had forgotten she had spoken to Mary about that decision. The man she was going to run away was Adam, Mary’s fiancé. She hadn’t planned to tell her but it had eventually slipped out. She had expected Mary to lash out at that but to her surprise, she didn’t. Mary understood her. After so many demons, witches and mortals, Mary was the only one who actually understood her. A tear managed to escape down her cheek at the thought. The thought of someone finally solving the riddle that was Lilith after all of those endless years, warmed her cold heart and she could barely contain her feelings or her tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lilith craved respect, to love and be loved equally, to be cherished by the person she loved, to matter to someone and to be treated with love without a hidden motive behind it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was all it took for Lilith to finally break. She bowed her head resting her chin against her collarbone as the tears flowed freely from her eyes. Her whole body shook and trembled as the words echoed inside her head repeatedly. Mary had nailed it right to the head even though Lilith had never spoken of her feelings out loud.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>And then she looked right through me as if I wasn't there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But she was there this stranger, singing clear and strong.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Mary closed the book softly and moved closer to her friend. The teacher took Lilith’s hands, which were balled into tight fists on the demoness lap, and wrapped her fingers around them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?” Lilith whispered with a shaky voice.</p>
<p>“Because you needed to see that a demon is not what you really are, Lilith. Or at least it’s not only that. But also a demon is not always a monster. You are living proof of that because you are not a monster.” Mary stated firmly and raised a hand on Lilith’s cheek, brushing away her tears with her thumb.</p>
<p>“You are not alone, Lilith. Not anymore.” Lilith leaned into Mary’s hand. She wasn’t afraid to be vulnerable and open in front of Mary. The teacher had broken down all her walls with her knowledge, her compassion and her stubbornness. The First Woman felt finally free and safe.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mary.” She whispered in a quavering voice.</p>
<p>“Everything you went through… You didn’t deserve any of that. I am sorry for everything they put you through.” Mary pulled Lilith into a warm embrace, the strength of which was exactly the support and encouragement Lilith needed. “You may not believe this but you, Lilith, are the strongest person I have ever met.” She whispered into her hair and felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her midsection finally in acceptance.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Strumming my pain with her fingers,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Singing my life with her words,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Killing me softly with her song,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Killing me softly with her song,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Telling my whole life with her words,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Killing me softly with her song</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading &lt;3 Any thoughts?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>